Coasting
by Tamakia'gss
Summary: Nothing scared Hinata Hyuuga more than roller coasters. Well, that may be an exaggeration, but at that particular moment, coasters were the most pressing matter on her mind. AU, lighthearted NejiHina, definite OOC.


Coasting

Coasting

by: Tamakiag'ss

disclaimer: All characters within belong to the creator of Naruto (whose name I should know/look up but I don't/don't want to)

summary: Nothing scared Hinata Hyuuga more than roller coasters. Well, that may be an exaggeration, but at that particular moment, coasters were the most pressing matter on her mind. AU, lighthearted NejiHina, definite OOC (It's an AU. People aren't going around killing each other for a legal living. Characters can hardly help but be a bit different).

AN: Yes, I know they're cousins. Get over it. Besides, this story is going to be light enough that all you NejiHina-phobes can pass it up as platonic cousin-y love.

--begin--

"That was soooooooo awesome!" twelve-year-old Hanabi Hyuuga shrieked to her older sister as she skipped down the exit ramp of the large roller coaster she had just ridden with her older cousin, Neji.

Seventeen-year-old Hinata shook herself out of her bored half-doze and rose from the bench she had been sitting on. "You've been on that ride a million times, Hanabi," she said in her soft voice, so quiet that it was almost lost in the noise of the amusement park. "You should know everything that's coming."

"That doesn't stop it from being _fun_!" Hanabi shot back, not missing the yawning her sister was trying to conceal. "Jesus, Hinata, everyone knows you're too chicken to go on a stupid coaster, so why do you insist on coming with us? You're practically dead weight here; you should have just stayed home so you wouldn't be so bored." Hanabi shook her long bangs out of her eyes and swept forward, already wondering what ride she should go on next.

Behind her, Hinata bit her lip, stung by her sister's words. Hanabi wasn't an intentionally cruel person, but her social skills left something to be desired, and she had inherited (and somehow magnified) their father's bluntness. She usually never even realized that she had hurt her sensitive older sister's feelings. "I just wanted to spend time with you," she whispered, so quietly that Neji had to lean in to overhear her.

"Don't worry about her," Neji muttered in Hinata's ear. "You know she didn't mean it."

Hinata gasped, startled. She hadn't realized that Neji had come up so close to her, yet there he was, standing behind her and leaning in so that his face hovered near her right ear. Blushing, she swallowed the sudden nervous lump in her throat that her cousin's proximity always caused and stepped away. "I know," she said in a louder voice, "but it still hurts sometimes."

"That's because you're too sensitive," Neji said matter-of-factly.

"You're just as bad as she is sometimes," Hinata muttered, but Neji didn't hear her. Together, they set off after Hanabi.

"Do you think if I go on a roller coaster, Hanabi will respect me a little more?" Hinata asked suddenly, after a few minute's silence.

"What?" Neji asked, slightly startled.

"I said, 'do you think if I go on a roller coaster, Hanabi will respect me a little more?'" Hinata repeated patiently.

"Erm…I don't think she _dis_respects you…" Neji said slowly.

"I think she does."

"I think you're blowing things out of proportion."

"I don't think I am."

"I think you are."

"Will you just answer the stupid question, Neji?"

"Why should I? It's completely irrelevant."

"Ugh!" Hinata snapped uncharacteristically. "Why must you be so…so…so difficult?"

By this point, the pair had caught up to Hanabi, who, having only heard Hinata's final outburst, turned to stare at them quizzically.

"Difficult? What's he being difficult about?" Dropping her voice and leaning in conspiratorially, Hanabi whispered playfully, "Neji, are you acting like a _woman_ again?"

Neji growled in annoyance, but restrained himself from swiping at his cousin. He was the oldest person in the group, after all…might as well act like it.

"Whatever," Hanabi said, shrugging it off. "I want to go on this one next, Neji!" she exclaimed, pointing. "And look, Hinata, there are some benches right over there by the exit so you can wait-"

"Actually, I think I'll join you on this one," Hinata said mildly.

"Really?" Hanabi said, surprised. "What brought this on?"

"Nothing in particular," Hinata replied, brushing past her into the roller coaster's entrance. "Are you coming?" she called over her shoulder to her two vaguely shocked relatives.

"Yeah!" Hanabi responded enthusiastically, already brushing off her sister's odd decision. Breaking into a jog, she raced into the line and passed her sister, heading to where the line actually started. (The three Hyuuga had all skipped school in order to come to the amusement park when it wasn't busy, so there were hardly any wait times for the rides. Honestly, coming from the most influential family in their community, who was going to stop them? As long as the didn't do it too often, of course…)

"You're going to regret this, you know," Neji's voice said in Hinata's ear.

"Gah!" Hinata half shrieked, whipping around to face her cousin, who had managed to sneak up on her yet again. "Stop doing that!" she snapped, holding her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm it.

"Sorry," Neji said, although he looked anything but.

"And no, I won't regret this," Hinata said petulantly, already starting to sound like she regretted her decision.

"Hnnn," Neji grunted noncommittally, already looking past her with vague disinterest like he usually did.

They walked the rest of the empty turns of the line in silence and finally made it to where the line started. The line was actually so short that they could already see the cars of the roller coaster being loaded with people.

"Neji!" Hanabi exclaimed as the two walked up. "Let's you and me sit in the front car, okay?"

"Each car only seat two people across, Hanabi, and since this is Hinata's first roller coaster, I think I ought to sit by her," Neji replied.

"Awww! Well, I guess that makes sense. I'm still going on the front car, though, even if the line for it is twice as long!"

"That's fine. We'll meet you at the exit, Hanabi," Hinata said, before getting into the line for a car near the back. In front of her, a young couple was just getting strapped into a car.

"So, what's this coaster like, Neji?" Hinata asked quietly, turning to face him and leaning against the rail.

"Hmmm…well, it starts off with a major horizontal acceleration-"

"A what?" Hinata interrupted.

"Watch," he replied, gesturing towards the cars. The park attendants had finally finished checking the restraints are were giving the "All clear" signal. And then, faster than Hinata could blink, the car was gone, and all she could hear were distant, delighted (or terrified) screams.

Slowly, Hinata straightened, here eyes widening and her jaw dropping. Turning, she faced her cousin again.

"That speed gets you through a few loops, and then you're carted to the top of the really big drop. That's when they get your picture, you know. Right at the bottom of that drop," Neji continued, unfazed.

"Neji?" Hinata whispered uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"I'm so scared."

"I thought you might be. We don't have to do this, you know. I'll walk you out."

Hinata watched as yet car launched, latching on to Neji's arm and squeezing tightly. She turned to look at her sister, missing Neji's slight wince. Hanabi, who was bouncing excitedly in line, caught Hinata's eye and waved energetically. Hinata smiled back at her and turned to Neji again. "I want to do this," Hinata said, although her tone suggested otherwise.

They stood in silence as they waited for their turn. Hinata was still clutching Neji's arm, and she squeezed it tighter and tighter with each launch of the cars in front of them. Finally it was their turn, and Hinata reluctantly let go of her cousin's arm as she stepped into the car. Neji followed, surreptitiously massaging some circulation back into his arm. They sat and pulled down the safety bar, and Hinata watched as the ride attendants checked the restraints and finally stepped away, giving the operator the thumbs-up signal.

"You'll be okay," Neji said suddenly, but before Hinata could answer, the ride began.

In reality, the ride wasn't very long, but it seemed to last years for the terrified Hinata. Over and over (and at very high speeds) she was dropped and turned upside down, until finally the ride came to a screeching halt at the unloading area. The safety bar let up and Neji got out of the car. Turning, he noticed Hinata hadn't moved yet.

"Hey, the ride's over," he called to her, but Hinata continued to stare ahead blankly. Neji sighed. "Here, give me your hand." Swiveling slowly in the seat, Hinata numbly put her hand into Neji's, and he hauled her out. Keeping his hand in hers, he escorted her down the exit ramp, noticing the way her legs trembled.

"Neji?" came Hinata's whisper as they exited.

"Yes?"

"Never again."

Neji wanted to laugh at her, but something in him twinged guiltily. "I'm sorry…I should have tried harder to convince you not to go."

"I wouldn't have listened. I'm just telling you now that I never want to do that again. Don't let my sanity lapse, okay?"

This time, Neji did chuckle a bit, catching his cousin off guard. "As you wish."

"How long until Hanabi's done?"

"I'm not sure…her line was longer than ours, so maybe another fifteen minutes or so," Neji answered.

Hinata was still a bit frazzled from her experience, so she cast around for a distraction. Noticing a game booth, her eyes lit up.

"Look, it's Ninetales!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing and finally looking a bit cheerful again.

"What?" Neji's gaze followed her finger to see an oversized stuffed animal that was one of the game's prizes. It seemed to be a stylized cream-colored fox that had, somewhat predictably, nine tails. "What?" Neji asked again, not understanding its significance.

"It's my favorite Pokemon!" Hinata replied before blushing heavily under Neji's disbelieving stare. "Um, w-well…Kiba is a big f-fan and I sorta p-picked up some things," she stammered nervously, embarrassed.

Neji rolled his eyes at the mention of Kiba Inuzuka, one of Hinata's best friends. However, seeing how excited the stuffed toy had made Hinata had given him an idea. "C'mon," he said, dragging her over.

The game turned out to be the type with a round wooden basket set at an angle, the object being to get a softball to land (and stay) inside the basket. Neji observed some other people who were playing with no luck; no matter how they tossed it, the ball kept bouncing out. A sign proclaimed the game to cost two dollars for one try and five dollars for three. "That's practically robbery," Neji muttered, ignoring the fact that his family was very rich and therefore the cost was insignificant. However, he handed two dollars to the game attendant.

"Sure you don't want three balls?" the man asked good-naturedly. "More economical, you know."

"One is all I'll need," Neji replied curtly, taking a ball.

"All right then. Good luck," the man said, stepping aside.

"Neji?" Hinata asked uncertainly. Just what was he doing?

"Hush," Neji admonished softly, not looking at her. Carefully taking aim, he tossed the softball. The ball hit the upper inside rim of the basket and dropped straight down, not even bouncing.

"Well done!" the attendant cried, beaming. "Very nice shot, sir." Beside Neji, Hinata clapped her hands a little, excited by her cousin's apparent prowess. "And which prize would your lady like?" the man asked, winking towards Hinata. She colored, but pointed towards the Ninetales. The attendant unhooked the plush and handed it to her. "Congratulations, and have a great day!" he called as Neji escorted Hinata back to the roller coaster's exit to wait for Hanabi.

Hinata hugged the Ninetales and beamed at Neji. "Thank you so much! But…well…why?"

Neji shrugged. "Because I wanted to distract you," he said. "Besides," he added, "I'm really proud of you for taking the chance."

Hinata blushed heavily. Since when did her cousin ever compliment her? "Thank you," she whispered again. Summoning up her courage, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Neji lightly on the cheek. "You've always been there for me, haven't you?"

Neji felt himself blushing slightly (which just did not happen), but before he could answer, Hanabi came bouncing down the ramp.

"Hey guys!" she chirruped. "That was so much fun! Hey, where'd you get that, Hinata?"

"Neji won it for me," Hinata replied, smiling again.

"Awww, that's just no fair!" Hanabi complained. "Neji never wins _me_ anything!"

"Win your own prizes," Neji snapped at her, albeit with no real anger.

Sticking her tongue out at her cousin, Hanabi started to prance away, but stopped. "Oh hey, wait, Hinata! I forgot to ask you what you thought of the coaster! So?"

"Well…" Hinata began. "It really scared me and I don't think I'll do it again, but I don't regret it."

"Cool," Hanabi said, crinkling her nose. "Let's go this way, then! There's another coaster I wanna go on!"

"Don't get too far ahead!" Neji called, lengthening his stride to keep up with Hanabi. "Hey, are you listening? Your dad will kill me if I lose you."

Hinata followed, still hugging her Ninetales. As she smiled at her cousin's back, she decided that she definitely didn't regret her first coaster.

--end--


End file.
